


i will come running (when you call my name)

by flustraaa



Series: the one where Alec has a secret [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: (hehe by day at least), Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Angst, Assassin Alec Lightwood, Doctor Alec Lightwood, Doctor Magnus Bane, Domestic Fluff, Injured Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Sleepy Alec Lightwood, Sleepy Cuddling, Sleepy Magnus Bane, Soft Husbands, tw blood so so much blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flustraaa/pseuds/flustraaa
Summary: magnus wants to know why alec does what he does. alec never keeps secrets from his other half.





	i will come running (when you call my name)

Alec trudges through the hallway of their home, breaths rasping as he pushes the second locked door open silently.

 _They can never have too many precautions._  

Magnus, his husband— even as he struggles to fill his lungs with air and God knows what wounds littering his body; the word makes his heart sing— lies on the couch, curled up in Alec’s sweater, sleeping sweetly as the television casts shadows on his face.

Alec leans over, biting back a cry of pain, unlacing his boots and carefully slipping them off.

He makes his way to their bedroom, loosening his weapons, setting them in the safe behind a the bookcase to the right of the desk in the study before locking himself in the bathroom.

Layer by bloody layer, he strips of the red stained and crusting clothing, heaving  out a sharp gasp when he tears the clotting skin from his wound.

“ _Shit_ ,” He wheezes, covering the wound with a hand as he turns on the shower.

He stands in there for a long time, watching the blood flow down the drain, hissing his pain when he lathers the wounds in soap. When he’s finally gotten the blood, which is in fact not his, from his hair, he turns off the water. After a few moments of sitting in the humid shower, he opens the door, allowing the cold bedroom air to encase him.

He shuffles around for bandages an gauze that, since finding out about Alec’s other job, Magnus has consistently kept on hand, though it’s rare that he uses it.

He wraps up his torso, and slips into a rather large hoodie and sweats, padding into the kitchen before pulling a bag of frozen corn from their freezer, wrapping it in a kitchen covered wash cloth and pressing it to his blackened eye.

 _He must look like an oddity,_ he thinks distantly, _split knuckles and torn up skin, wearing a hoodie and a cat towel._

He’s falling asleep sitting on the counter when there’s a gentle hand against his knee, and he pries his eyes open to see a halfway tipsy Magnus looking at him with a look so concerned he was minutely convinced of Magnus’ complete sobriety.

“Hey,” Magnus whispers, words slurring slightly, “Let me see your eye.”

He must see the surprise on Alec’s face because he’s quick to establish that, while—yes— he was worried about Alec’s safety, he had gone out at five with a few friends for one too many drinks. He immediately follows with, “I’m a bit tipsy, but a couple drinks isn’t enough to erase all of my Doctor certified knowledge. Let me see it, darling.”

Alec lowers the bag of veggies, trying to look his husband in the eye, who now looks far more worried.

“You got the contact lenses out before it did this, right?” Alec nods, not feeling the need to tell Magnus that the punch had done it for him, “Right, okay. What happened?”

“Guy didn’t want to get killed. Tried to kill me. Same old, same old,” He winces when Magnus playfully slaps him on his brushed shoulder— whilst Magnus looks like he’s about to cry at the idea of hurting his lover, “It’s okay, it didn’t hurt. That much.”

Manus sends him a glare without any heat, taking the hand that’s not holding the corn, helping him shuffle into the bedroom, and eventually he eases Alec down to lay on the bed.

He lies beside Alec, fussing over his clothes until he sees his wound— of which is already beginning to bleed through the bandage.

Alec closes his eyes, sighing in discomfort as Magnus’ nimble fingers trace around the wound, prior to taking off the soiled bandage.

Alec grimaces, turning his head to the side with a short exhale.

“I’m sorry,” Magnus whispers, flipping on the light, “You need stitches.”

Alec nods, “Hospital or do you...”

“You’re an assassin, Alexander. I have everything here, I can’t trust your giraffe ass to not get hurt,” Magnus grumbles, shuffling around their medicine cabinet. 

Alec chuckles lightly at this remark, muttering woozily, “I love you, babe.”

“I love you too,” Magnus breathes, and though he wants to make a snappy remark, he’s consistently reminded of how dangerous Alec’s life really is.

Magnus stitches the puncture, kissing Alec’s lips every time him makes a line of thread, and by time he’s done, Alec’s on the verge of falling asleep. He wraps the wound in gauze once more, before settling down to the side of Alec.

“What’re you doing?” Alec hums, eyebrows furrowing at the lack of Magnus on his chest, “C’mere.”

Magnus eyes his chest for a few seconds, soon giving in and resting his head on the hoodie. He breathes in the scent of Alec, savouring it and using it as a reminder hat his other half is there and very much alive.

“How did you get tied up in this world?” Magnus asks rhetorically, under the impression that his husband had nodded off.

Alec sucks in a long breath, shuffling against the mattress before burying his face in Magnus hair.

“Originally it was for all the wrong reasons. And one day, an eleven year old girl asked me to meet with her and I though she misunderstood what a did. She had these bruises all over her and hickeys that shouldn’t have been there and she gave me five wrinkled singles and begged me to take care of her uncle,” Alec exhales, tracing shapes into the side of Magnus rib cage with his finger.

  
“It took me a few moments to realise why, and I gave her money back and bought her dinner. She was starving Magnus. So I did what she asked. She found me two weeks later on another job and hugged me. I knew that I needed to devote myself to something that gave me that feeling, so I did exactly that,” His voice is dying off at the end, though his tone remains sure and Magnus is hit once more by just how truly remarkable his husband is.

“And I know what I do is... you know, and in theory I’m breaking the Hippocratic Oath but if I can help someone.. I’m going to.”

Alec shuffles, letting out a drone of discomfort. After a few moments of silence, the progressively slowing patterns on Magnus’ side cease and a gentle snuffles begin.

And it’s in this moment, that Magnus allows himself to find peace in something utterly violent.


End file.
